mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
MySims SkyHeroes
MySims SkyHeroes is the upcoming, 6th iteration of the MySims video game series, set to be released on September 9, 2010. http://www.simprograms.com/mysims-skyheroes-to-arrive-on-090910/ Its existence was confirmed when Electronic Arts filed a trademark protection for the name "MySims SkyHeroes" on January 26, 2010 http://www.trademork.com/mysims-skyheroes/ in relation to “Computer game software; Computer game software downloadable from a global computer network; Video game software”. A second filing for MySims SkyHeroes covers “Entertainment services, namely, providing an on-line computer game; Provision of information relating to electronic computer games provided via the Internet”. Recently, ABC Software has also listed MySims SkyHeroes for Playstation 3 and Xbox 360 http://news.infinitesims.com/318/mysims-skyheros-on-ps3-and-xbox360/ http://www.joystiq.com/2010/05/05/mysims-sky-heroes-flying-to-ds-wii-xbox-360-and-ps3-this-fall/. With this fact, MySims SkyHeroes will be the first MySims game to date that is on a non-Nintendo console (besides the PC and Mobile Phones). An ESRB rating also reveals sparse details on the DS version of the game. Apparently, the DS version is an action-adventure game in which players select a "cartoony" airplane to complete a variety of missions: racing, target shooting, aerial combat, etc. In some missions, players use "goo guns," stylized rockets, and blasters to defeat enemy aircraft. http://www.esrb.org/ratings/synopsis.jsp?Certificate=28778 EA officially announced MySims SkyHeroes to the public on May 4, 2010. http://tarr.uspto.gov/servlet/tarr?regser=serial&entry=77920468 A trailer, along with several screenshots and character renders, has been revealed (see trailer below). Gameplay thumb|350px|right|Trailer for MySims SkyHeroes Basic details about the game's gameplay aspects have been revealed. The game forgoes puzzles in favor of races, speed challenges, and customization of planes. The story mode missions take place on maps that range anywhere from tropical locations with volcanoes you can fly through to cityscapes with giant skyscrapers you need to avoid. There are eight kinds of power-ups and pickups that increase your speed, change what kind of projectile you fire, or inflict status ailments on your plane like flipping it upside down. You gain health by shooting down opponents. The Wii, Xbox 360, and PS3 versions also will be featuring online playability for the first time in a MySims game. There will be multiplayer options as well. EA is considering to incorporate DLC into the 360 and PS3 versions of the game http://www.gamepro.com/article/previews/215079/mysims-skyheroes-preview/. Not so much details about the online aspects of SkyHeroes has been revealed as of yet besides the fact that it will exist. Story The game has you play as an amnesiac ace pilot that has been hired by a rebel group that is set on "taking back the skies" from Morcubus (who is once again the main antagonist of the game) and his evil corporation. Starting as an unknown pilot, players fight to become a celebrated hero as they defeat dangerous enemies in aerial combat, test their reflexes in fast-paced speed challenges, and take on massive enemy bosses that demand all their skills as a pilot to survive. As you progress through the story and complete certain challenges in levels, you will also find out more about your character's backstory through the game's plot. Not much else about the plot has been unveiled so far yet. Characters :This is a list of confirmed characters observed from the trailer and screenshots. Stay tuned for more. *Justice *Jenny *Morcubus *DJ Candy *Chaz *Ol' Gabby *Violet *Dr. F *Roxie *Barney *Vic References/Sources Category:Wii Games Category:DS Games Category:PC Games Category:PS3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Games